Hybrid: A Twilight Story
by XxnessielovexX
Summary: (AU) A few years after Breaking Dawn Carlisle comes up with an experiment for Rosalie. Now vampires can have children. This is the story of the crazy family and how they continue stay hidden from humans.
1. Chapter 1

A family of 16 practically took up the whole first class area of a plane heading to Italy. The elder of the kids struggled to try and keep the excited children calm. To anyone who didn't know they could tell you they were different. All of them were extraordinarily beautiful. All the Teenagers shared gold eyes, which were practically unheard of. The children were intelligent it was clear to see. They looked young but they didn't act their age.

Adoptive children they had claimed to some onlookers. Their parents wanted kids more than anything. When a few of them came with younger siblings, their parents couldn't say no. The onlookers cooed at the gracious parents that were missing. How could anyone be so generous as to let 16 kids come live with them.

"Piper, please stop whining. You're bothering everyone," Rosalie said to one of the quads. Piper bounced on her seat clearly ready to get off the plane. Her long blond hair bounced with her almost hitting her sister next to her.

"I hate planes. There's too many people," Piper complained with a huff. Her little pout pulled a smile at Rosalie's lips. Her mother, though no human was to know, loved her youngest daughter more than anything.

Rosalie loved all her children, blessed that they were even here. After centuries of wanting children and knowing it wasn't option finally it happened. Carlisle, her adoptive father came up with a life changing experiment. Almost like IVF for vampires. When she fell pregnant with quadruplets she couldn't be happier. When she tried again, a son that she had been missing.

"We're almost there," Emmett reassured Piper, hoping it would calm the restless child just a little bit.

Ophelia the third born out of the quadruplets leaned across the aisle. She overheard her parent's talking to her younger sister. Ophelia had always been the curious one. She asked questions and always had an option on everything. She looked exactly like her sister, almost nothing could set them apart except their personality.

"I hate that we have to go see the Volturi," she too had a small pout, identical to the one Piper had earlier.

"Marcus, Aro and Caius couldn't come see us alone like they always do?" Bram the only boy of Rosalie and Emmett leaned over Ophelia to talk to his parents.

The children were used to the Leading members of the Volturi coming to see them alone. Aro, Marcus and Caius believed that no guard was needed anymore when it came to the Cullen's. Their visits were just that, a friendly hello. The Cullen's on the other hand didn't believe it for a second. Aro most likely wanted to know Carlisle's secret on how to get vampires pregnant. The Volturi leaders have always wanted Carlisle's family to join them for all of them are talented in their own way.

"Not this year, Esme and Carlisle are traveling this year. They couldn't host Aro, Marcus and Caius," Rosalie failed to mention that it was not about Carlisle and Esme traveling. The Volturi wanted the kids to see how the Volturi lived. Rosalie was sure that Aro wanted the kids to come over and work for him. She would never let that happen, not ever.

"We could have done it," Innocent little Piper said with a confident smile. Both her parent's knew she was more worried than she let on.

"It's better not to fight with them, okay," Rosalie said finishing the conversation.

An hour later the family landed. They shuffled off the plane heading to bag check to collect all their things. Edward who was the leader now that Carlisle wasn't there looked around at his family. He silently counted everyone making sure they hadn't lost anyone on the flight over.

"Ellie! Give me my bag," Renesmee his daughter yelled attracting attention. She held onto the pink fully bag with tight fists. She would not let her sister have it.

"This one is mine!" Elizabeth fought back. Both were incredibly stubborn not taking their eyes off of each other.

Renesmee was not pleased when Bella fell pregnant with Elizabeth. She loved being the center of attention. Now with a sister and several cousins she was not the only one they dotted over. She grew out of hating on her younger family members but it didn't change the fact that she was jealous of them at times.

"DAD!" Renesmee yelled hoping her Father would take her side.

"Girls, stop making a scene," he grabbed the bag from both of their hands. He handed the bag to his wife. She held the identical pink bag already, sighing.

They traveled to the Volturi's castle each family with their own car. It was easier to get around that way. Sixteen was not the easiest number to fit in one vehicle.

The castle was cold and dry like it always has been. Vampires couldn't tell of course because the weather didn't effect them much. The children on the other hand did not like it, not one bit.

"It's cold in here," Wren the eldest quint complained. She rubbed her thin pale arms wishing she had brought a jacket.

"I don't like it in here," Aaliyah the middle daughter of Alice and Jasper added.

Jasper taking pity for his beautiful daughter calmed all the children down. In moments like this he enjoyed his gift. It helped with parenting a lot more than he would like to admit.

"Maybe Jane will kill you. Nes, told me about her," Fletcher the eldest of Alice and Jasper said. His smirk showed he was happy to scare his sisters and cousin. It was something he enjoyed to do. Bram high fived his cousin with a matching smirk. They were the only boys. They had to stick together.

"No one is going to die," Alice rolled her eyes at the boys. She wasn't so sure if anyone was going to die, though. She had a hard time seeing the children for reasons she was not so sure of just yet.

Jane silently appeared behind Fletcher. After hearing what he had said she knew he was terrified of her. She bent down and whispered in his ear "I'm not allowed to kill anyone anyways." She choose not to look at him or any of the children. She didn't want to waste her time looking at the Cullen brats.

Fletcher jumped when he heard her voice. He knew who it was the minute she started speaking. He was scared of Jane more than he would ever admit. She was terrifying to any vampire who heard of her. Why would it be different for him?

"Aro says you can come see him now," Jane said with a bored tone. To her this was a waste of time. Ultimately she never was one to love children. They were not her thing. Most women her age would want a baby by now, her she loved peace and quiet.

"We will be in, in a minute," Edward responded taking charge again. He had a few words to say to his loving family before they went to see Aro.

"Don't keep him waiting," Jane said sharply before turning to leave.

"Everyone listen, you will be on your best behaviour," Edward looked at his daughters making sure they got the message.

The children were known for misbehaving it was their form of entertainment. There wasn't much to do when they moved to Canada. They enjoyed pranking each other and scaring their parents. The kids knew how to behave, though. Manners were important to the Cullen's.

"When aren't we," The youngest Hale, Hadley responded with a wide smile. Out of all the children she was the worst. Hadley was the mastermind of all things bad. She may be the youngest but she new how to get attention.

"Always," Jasper grumbled after her daughter's comment. She was a piece of work. He was tired of running after her. He hoped that she would listen to her uncle and not pull any pranks while they talked to Aro, Marcus and Caius. One prank gone wrong could put them in a lot of trouble.

"Alright, let's go," Edward said placing his hand on the doorknob.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro had the kids lined up by age. Renesmee first, Fletcher, Aaliyah, Wren, Lillian, Ophelia, Piper, Elizabeth, Bram and Hadley. All their parents could do was watch as Aro looked over the kids. He did this every time. Later they would be weighed, measured, a picture taken of each of them and then he'd test their gifts.

"Renesmee, you've grown. Looks just like her mother that one," Aro talked mostly to himself. His finger wrapped around one of her curls and pulled on it. Renesmee stood rigid and uncomfortable. She didn't like him not one bit.

"Thank you," Renesmee simply answered.

"Fletcher, come here,"

Fletcher walked over briskly and stood in front of Aro. He stood tall with his hands behind his back. He was the oldest boy and wanted to prove to Aro he could protect his sisters and cousins. Fletcher was like his mother, protective. He would do anything to help his family. He may act like he doesn't care by teasing the girls but it wasn't the case.

"Fletcher my boy how have you been," Aro asked with a creepy laugh.

Fletcher felt eyes on him. They were drilling holes into his skin. His eyes flickered to meet the onlookers eyes. Jane's red eyes stared at him unblinking. He stared back as he places his hand into Aro's.

"What's that?" Aro asked with more volume than necessary.

"Fletcher?" Edward asked appearing suddenly behind Fletcher. His hand placed on the boy's shoulder, protectively.

"What's going on?" Alice asked appearing with Jasper. They weren't the only ones questioning. Everyone was worried with what was in Fletcher's thoughts.

"He's mated," Aro said with a strained voice.

"What?" Alice asked with an almost horrified voice.

Jane stood almost paralyzed. Nothing in her centuries of living have knocked her off her feet like this. She was always many steps ahead never behind. Fletcher instantly changed everything she ever thought. She couldn't believe that a small hybrid child could make her feel something. Probably the world love was what she was looking for. Not that she knew much when it comes to that word.

"Aro," Jane said her voice not as stable as she hoped for.

"What?" Alice screeched. Her son was not to be mated with debatable the evilest vampire known to vampire kind. Werewolves she could handle, almost, but Jane, never.

"Wonderful," Aro smiled a clearly fake smile. He was far from happy that this hybrid took one of his most prized possessions. Jane was his everything. If he didn't have her, who would fear him?

"Mom," Fletcher said fear laced his voice.

Alice hugged her son, whispering promises on how everything was going to be okay. The tough boy who never cried over everything, brushed a tear from his face. He didn't want his family to see him cry. Fletcher buried his face in his mother's neck blocking out all the people watching.

Jane walked over. Her feet were acting on it's own. She dropped to her knees placing a hand in the middle of Fletcher's back. She felt him first tense then soften under her touch. He didn't want to mate with her. He was too young to know what love is let alone how to be a good mate.

"I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Jane asked looking at Alice in confusion. What was he saying? What was he apologizing for?

Silence. Fletcher went silent. He detached himself from his mother, stood up and went back to his place in line. Everyone confused for the second time on what was happening.

"We can continue," Fletcher said looking over to his twin Aailyah. It was her turn to talk to Aro. Fletcher was going to pretend that the last few minutes of his life didn't happen. It will be easier that way.

Aaliyah unsure walked to Aro and let the check up continue. All the other kids went through Aro's gift without anymore interruptions. They were all shuffled on to go get weighed and measured.

"I thought there was a lot more people in the guard than just Jane," Wren asked while they walked down the hallways they were being lead through. Jane's head snapped back at the mention of her name. She too was questioning where Aro placed everyone else.

Dimitri appeared next to Jane. He was there in an instant when he over heard the children's questions. He was just as curious as anyone else was about the Cullen children. It fascinated him how Carlisle was able to make vampire children. They grow faster than Renesmee it looked like.

"We are down the hall, children," Dimitri answered Wren. He led them down the hall where the rest of the guard was waiting to do their job.

Alec stood with a camera. He had never used one in his vampire or human life for that mater. He was a vampire he had impeccable memory why would they need to take a picture. To him it was dumb.

Renesmee was the first to stand in front of his camera. She smiled brightly and waited for the flash. He pressed the button hoping it would work. He didn't want the children to think he was incapable of using human things.

The kids all went through until it got to Lillian. He looked at her through the camera lens. He dropped the camera in shock. He had over heard his sister mating with one of the Cullen children. He never thought he would too. Lillian sang to him. His eyes could't leave her small face. Its as perfect and exactly what he was waiting for his whole life.

"Alec?" she questioned.

They both knew. They were meant to be. Out of all the people in the world a hybrid child was meant to be his lover. She was young still she only physically seven years old. How could he love a seven year old.

"Yes, Lillian. Be quiet though," He told her placing a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want trouble for her like he was sure Fletcher would receive.

"Renesmee, can you show Felix your gift please?" Are asked with a smile. Renesmee fascinated him. She was talented. Like most of the other vampires in the room.

Renesmee showed Felix her favourite hiding place in the forest near her home. He smiled at the image that was created in his head. Elizabeth was next. Elizabeth was gifted with manipulating people to do as she wanted. Aro wanted Elizabeth but he would never admit to that. She was testing Dimitri at the moment to see if he could withstand her gift. It was clear that no vampire could win a fight against her.

Fletcher was just like his father. He was able to sense emotions. Him and Jasper were still working on getting Fletcher to be able to change emotions. Aaliyah told Caius that she could not sense any danger coming. She described it as a sharpe pain in her spin when she felt something was going to happen.

"I wish I could just see the future. Your memories of being burned at the stake are not fun to watch," Hadley told Jane. Hadley had always been jealous her mother's gift. Seeing the past was far more grim than the future.

"It wasn't fun to experience either," Jane said bitterly.

"Can you imagine the first thought when your born is the torture your mother when through at an asylum? Or the next being your father killing newborns? It was horrific," Hadley continues. She took much pity on herself when it came to her gift.

"At least you have a gift'" Bram told her sitting by himself on a bench. He never developed a gift. He was terrified he would never get one. All his sister's had one. Wren could steal gifts which came in handy during a fight. Lillian could move objects with her mind. Ophelia could disappear at will which scared her family like crazy. Even Piper, small little Piper had a gift, she could control the elements. It started to get out of hand when she decided she wanted it to snow in the middle of winter. Emmett and Rosalie have to watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything like that again.


End file.
